gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cactice World Championship
The Cactice World Championship is a title contested in games of Cactice. The current Cactice World Champion is Ned Edgewalker, who is in his first reign and is the fourth champion overall. The title initially started as an informal term to refer to the winner of the Cactice portion of the 2016 Wiki Olympics, Squirto. It then came to refer to the winner of the 2018 version of the same event, Cactice Jack, who defeated Squirto in the finals. Eventually, on June 26th, 2018, a tournament was held in which the winner would be given the opportunity to fight Cactice Jack for his title. This tournament was won by Jack's own son, Cactice newcomer Amare. Since then, the title has been defended in games of Cactice, usually following gruelling tournaments to decide who faces the champion. Title History 2016 Wiki Olympics Please see the original blog for a full write-up of the event Winner: Squirto (defeated Cannonwalker in the finals) 2018 Wiki Olympics Please see the original blog for the full write-up of the event Winner: Cactice Jack (defeated Squirto in the finals) Tournament I (6/26/2018) Originally meant to be a regular game of Cactice, this tournament was created to decide an impromptu challenger for Cactice Jack's championship. The three competitors, Squirto, El Underdog and Ned, started with an opening scrimmage; the winner would go onto the semi-finals, whereas the losers would fight in a best of 5 series for a spot in the semi-finals. El Underdog squeezed out the victory, last sending Ned hurdling into the ocean for the win. Underdog and Cactice Jack watched on as Ned and Squirto had their best of five series. To everyone's surprise, Ned clean-swept the former Cactice Champion with ease, defeating him 3-0, prompting a post-match beatdown from the latter. Ned and El Underdog both took to the arena for their semi-final match. However, as it was about to begin, a new competitor introducing himself as Amare entered the battlefield. The opening scrimmage, it was decided, would be tossed out and El Underdog would face Amare in a quarter-final match to decide Ned's true opponent. Unexpectedly, El Underdog was immediately put at a 2-0 deficit against this newcomer, barely even being able to touch him. El Underdog drew from his experience in difficult situations and attempted to gain the upper hand in round three; Amare pushed him against a cactus and beat him to death. Then came the semi-final between Amare and Ned, a best of five match. Amare won the first two matches handily, though Ned did what El Underdog could not in round three and pushed Amare off the side. Though Amare was proven to not be invincible, he was still a very difficult challenger and defeated Ned in close contests the next two rounds, winning the semi-finals 4-1. Amare thus far had proven to be a nigh impossible challenge for all who stepped in his path, but could one of the innovators of the game of Cactice, Amare's own father, Cactice Jack, finally put an end to the madness in a best of nine series? The answer is no. Amare defeated Jack in the first four games, the third of which was by a knockout, immediately putting the reigning champion in a difficult position; he would have to win five games in a row in order to remain champion. Though Jack was able to win the fifth round, Amare ultimately won the sixth and became champion with a score of 5-1. Winner: Amare (defeated Cactice Jack in the finals 5-1) Amare vs Ned After Amare's simultaneously stunning and shocking victory, various defeated parties began to murmur to overthrow the champion. One such bitter individual was Ned Edgewalker, whose name is ironic because he's much more better at getting flung off of edges. Jokes aside, Ned sought revenge; after all, the one point he scored versus Amare's four had to mean something! And so Ned trekked the snow-coated plains of southern Occa in search of his usurper. The biting cold did not serve to wipe from his mind the blow his pride had only just barely endured. There, wandering the plains which once shielded the hermit village of Denshire, Ned continued the determined hunt. After a nomadic journey spanning more than a week, his efforts paid off. In the historic but downtrodden stadium of South Occa waited Amare, the don himself. Amare, voiced by James Earl Jones, wasted no time in greeting the visitor: "I've been waiting for you, Edgewalker. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the master... and I'm still the master." He unsheathed his dual cactice sticks. "Only a master of evil, Amare." replied Ned, hiding his fear behind bold words as he, too, drew his weapon. And the display seemed to pay off; a great initial offense by Edgewalker saw Amare quickly launched from the platform at 1-0. "You can win, Amare. If you strike me down, I shall become weaker than you could ever imagine." said Ned. "Your powers are weak, old man!" replied Amare, now mounting a vigorous offensive which Ned could not protect against. He was quickly launched off, evening the score at 1-1. And Ned would never win again; despite a few close calls, the cacti were on Amare's side, and his skills only sealed the deal. The match was now 3-1 in Amare's favor, and Ned was walking the edges... "You should not have come back." said Amare ominously... before ganking Ned and launching him into the horizon. With Ned seemingly disappeared, and the score at 4-1 in a relative sweep for Amare, the first successful championship defense was written in history books. And Amare returned to sleep, waiting for his next challenger... 2018-06-26_21.54.07.png|Ned and Squirto squaring up to fight 2018-06-26_21.54.54.png|Ned doin' it to 'em 2018-06-26_22.13.45.png|Amare and Ned preparing to fight 2018-06-26_22.17.06.png|Sore loser Squirto tries to commit act of terrorism against the arena. Sad! 2018-06-26_22.17.54.png|John standing victorious as Ned (behind left cactus) falls 2018-06-26_22.24.00.png|Ned being sent off again 2018-06-26_22.25.44.png|Father vs Son, top 10 anime battles CacticeJohnBigBad.png|Look at that stature! Amare the Don, folks! Occactice.png|The abandoned historic cactice stadium near former Providence. Tournament II (7/11/2018) This tournament was held on July 11th, 2018. Though most records relating to this tournament were destroyed in the Great Comayagua Baked Potato Cooking Incident of 2018, it is known for certain that this was a four-man tournament, whose first matches consisted of Sam facing Ned and El Underdog facing the champion, Amare. Ned and Amare won their respective matches, meaning Ned would receive a second chance to fight Amare for the Cactice World Championship. No specific records of these matches still exist (to our knowledge), but it is known that Ned defeated Amare on this day and became the Champion. Ned claims he defeated Amare 4-2, and Amare could not be reached for his side of the day's events because he went inactive indefinitely to focus on school felt great shame from his defeat and went to live in the mountains as a hermit. 2018-07-11_13.25.24.png|El Underdog and Amare meeting in the middle 2018-07-11_16.22.26.png|Sam geeettttttts dunked on!!! by Ned 2018-07-11_16.28.15.png|Ned and Amare about to meet in the battlefield again 2018-07-11_16.29.09.png|Ned dunks on Amare too 2018-07-11_16.31.17.png|Amare uses his finishing maneuver, the Literal TNT Explosion 2018-07-11_16.33.01.png|Ned gets revenge by actually murdering Amare, like for realsies 2018-07-11_16.50.11.png|Underdog and the ghost of Amare pose with the victorious Ned Ned vs Sam To celebrate construction on the 2019 Wiki Olympics arena, early in the year, Ned invited Sam to face him in a game on the arena's Cactice stadium. This game would have one small caveat though; it would be for Ned's Cactice championship, which hadn't been defended since the previous year's summer. No official records remain of this battle, but Ned claims Sam was defeated 5-3, making Ned only the second of four champions to successfully defend the title. Tournament III (3/26/2019) Tournament bracket: https://challonge.com/o6se6hk2 On March 26th, nine months after the previous tournament, everyone was pulled together once again to decide who would face Ned for the Cactice Championship. This tournament was one of the largest Cactice events ever held, with seven people involved: the current champion Ned, the previous champion Zoomer, the first champion Squirto, Sam Darkwalker, El Underdog, and two newcomers in MokikiMorgan and HoppeMC/Ryan. The first round brackets, all contested as best of seven, were El Underdog vs Sam, Ryan vs Morgan, and Zoomer vs Squirto, with Ned receiving a bye. Ryan vs Morgan was the first match to be decided. Both newcomers to the game, nobody knew what to expect from these two in their first-ever match. What nobody was expecting though was for the first game of their match to end in an exact draw, with both launching each other over the edge simultaneously, but this was exactly what happened. From thereon, most rounds between the two would end in one decisively launching another off the edge early on, often in the only blow of the match, eventually resulting in Morgan picking up a 4-2 victory. El Underdog vs Sam was the second match to be decided. Both men, considered underdogs in their own ways, were determined to prove that they had what it took to bring home the prestigious championship at the end of the night. Sam quickly launched his assault, catching El Underdog in a very precarious 3-0 deficit; Underdog would have to win four games in a row to advance to the next round. Underdog quickly made the score 3-1, slowly attempting to close the gap. In the next game, Sam widdled Underdog's health to half a heart and almost depleted all his food, but Underdog launched Sam off the edge to make the score 3-2. With this newfound momentum, Underdog quickly bridged the gap, bringing the match 3-3 and resting the entire fate of the match on game seven. In a shocking upset, Underdog launched Sam off the edge in this round as well, heralding cries of "WHAT A FUCKING GOD" from a particularly excitable audience member, winning 4-3 and moving onto the semi-finals. Zoomer vs Squirto was the third and final match of the first round, Zoomer the previous champion and Squirto the first champion. This match was not as close as one would have expected; the hard-hitting, brutal style associated with Zoomer, combined with Squirto's own lag, meant Zoomer handily won 4-1. Squirto demanded another opportunity due to these circumstances, which Zoomer graciously obliged. Zoomer won that match too, as he does. Now that the first round was complete, Ned's bye was over and he would finally step into the fray, facing newcomer Morgan in the first of two best of nine matches. One could not judge whether it was due to rust, underestimating the newcomer, or something else, but Ned quickly found himself at a 2-0 deficit against Morgan. He got a victory soon after, putting the score at 2-1, but Morgan quickly traded wins with him and put herself back at a two-point lead with 3-1. El Underdog, seeing that Ned was in serious jeopardy of being dethroned in the semi-final round, handed him a piece of blue wool for good luck. Evidently this helped, as Ned quickly bridged the gap and tied the match up at 3-3. At this point, Morgan changed up her strategy by putting on an Ender Dragon head, seemingly attempting to frighten Ned. This strategy backfired, as Morgan only scared herself, allowing Ned to pick up a 5-3 victory and move on to the finals to defend his title. With Ned advanced to the finals, El Underdog and Zoomer's semi-final match was the penultimate match of the night; the match to decide who would get a championship match against Ned. Zoomer, a once indestructible force of nature, sought retribution for being dethroned at the hands of Ned, and El Underdog, the man who came close so many times but never won the title, sought to prove he has what it takes to become champion. Underdog got a 1-0 lead, but Zoomer immediately closed this gap with a win of his own; this pattern would repeat throughout the entire match, with no man getting more than 1 win ahead of the other before the point gap was bridged again. The match eventually found itself at 4-4, with game nine being game point. El Underdog, ever perseverant, managed to squeeze a very close victory on Zoomer, winning the game 5-4; he defeated the man he had never beaten before, but would this be enough to dethrone the champion and take the Cactice World Championship for himself? Ned allowed Underdog to choose the arena which they would face in; Underdog chose the roof of the Cactice+ arena, though Ned said every three rounds they would swap out and start at the lower level. The two swiftly swapped wins, setting the game at 1-1. In the third game, Ned was knocked off but landed in the lower level, barely surviving, only to soon after be shoved into a cactus and die at the hands of El Underdog. After swapping to the lower level, Underdog's momentum came to a screeching halt, as Ned turned his 2-1 deficit into a 4-2 lead. Upon returning to the top level, Underdog and Ned each took a win a piece, putting the score at 5-3; Underdog would have to win three in a row in order to capture Ned's championship. Ned seemingly launched Underdog off the edge to set the score to 6-3, but Underdog persevered, held on at the lower level and climbed back up, though this would not matter as Ned beat him to death upon his return. Underdog, unable to give up, demanded a rubber match, which Ned graciously accepted. Ned knocked him off the edge and he managed to land on the lower level once again, though he only survived with half a heart, so as soon as he climbed back up Ned simply smacked him once, snuffing out El Underdog's dreams of becoming Cactice Champion on that night. On this night, Ned also became the most prolific defender of the Cactice championship in history with two defenses. 2019-03-26_22.57.58.png|Ryan and Morgan facing off, kinda 2019-03-26_22.58.35.png|Ryan and Morgan launching each other off 2019-03-26_22.59.44.png|Ryan launching Morgan 2019-03-26_23.02.20.png|Morgan launching Ryan, while Sam looks on in disgust 2019-03-26_23.27.56.png|Squirto and Zoomer face off 2019-03-26_23.28.54.png|Squirto launches Zoomer for the first and only time 2019-03-26_23.30.40.png|Zoomer returns the favor 2019-03-26_23.31.23.png|Squirto splats on the ground. big ooft 2019-03-26_23.41.10.png|Morgan charges at Ned while he eyes her suspiciously 2019-03-26_23.41.25.png|Y e e t . 2019-03-26_23.43.34.png|Ned casually strolls away while Morgan burns to death 2019-03-26_23.46.10.png|Ryan imbues Morgan with the power of the dragon... or something else (i don't ask questions) 2019-03-26_23.48.13.png|Morgan's eyes when she realizes dragons are apparently not impervious to lava for some reason 2019-03-26_23.48.15.png|snap, crackle, pop, snapcracklepop 2019-03-27_00.01.02.png|Ryan gives Underdog a little "reward" after his victory (don't tell morgan pls) 2019-03-27_00.03.53.png|Underdog staring Ned down before their encounter Tournament IV (12/29/2019) Tournament bracket: https://challonge.com/h9v2zvqk In November 2019, after a long dormancy and to celebrate the success of Wikicraft 3, the holidays and the coming new year, Ned Edgewalker decided to hold another Cactice tournament, slated for December 29th, 2019. Like others prior, this tournament would see Ned defending his Cactice World Championship against the winner of a grueling gauntlet. Besides Ned himself, this tournament had five people: among the returning competitors were El Underdog and Sam Darkwalker, but the tournament was notable for being the first showings for new competitors Charles, Snorlax and Jerry. The opening round matches were both contested as best of five; Ned was given a bye for being the champion, and extended the same courtesy to El Underdog for being the runner-up in the previous tournament. The first of the opening round matches to be contested was Sam vs Charles. Often, being a seasoned competitor does not always give the advantage and a newcomer can take the veteran by surprise and edge out a victory; this was not one of those times. Sam, with his superior experience in Cactice, handily swept the newcomer Charles 3-0. The second opening round match was Snorlax vs Jerry. With Snorlax and Jerry both being newcomers, it was uncertain what was to be expected from this match. Snorlax got a bit of practice in with Charles before the event officially went under way, theoretically giving him the advantage. Snorlax also had the meme advantage, becoming the first person to name their Cactice Stick (Snorlax Cock), but Jerry seemingly felt that other people having advantages was unadvantageous to him and decided to defeat Snorlax 3-1 anyways. The first semi-final round match, contested as a best of seven, featured Sam facing off against the Champion himself, Ned. In fashion similar to many of his prior matches with Sam, Ned completely swept Sam 4-0. With this victory, Ned guaranteed his spot in the finals and added another victory against Sam to his record, continuing Ned's undefeated streak against Sam. The second semi-final round match, also contested as a best of seven, saw newcomer Jerry facing off against El Underdog. El Underdog, being a seasoned veteran of the game, was confident but knew upsets by newcomers happened often. Snorlax bequeathed to him Snorlax Cock to use against Jerry and give himself a morale boost. Once again, however, Jerry defied expectations and handed El Underdog a loss in a very close 4-3 game, securing his spot in the Championship match against Ned. In the main event of the evening, Jerry challenged Ned in a best of eleven match for the Cactice World Championship. As per Ned's stipulation, the match was held on the roof of the Cactice+ arena, Ned's favored arena. To give Jerry some good luck, El Underdog took his Cactice stick and gave it a new name that would hopefully propel him to victory: Nedsbane. Ned and Jerry fought in a long, gruelling contest. During one game, Ned was knocked off the top of the platform and survived by landing on the arena below. However, unlike most previous saves like this, Ned was able to come back from it and win that game. The score at the end of the round ended up being 6-4, with Ned edging out a victory against a very impressive Jerry. Ned named this contest as one of his favorites and "something special" when reflecting upon it. The third successful defense of the title, plus having passed Squirto's 515-day reign about a month prior to this tournament, very firmly established what many already knew to be true at this point; Ned was by far the most dominant Cactice World Champion of them all. 2019-12-29_22.59.08.png|Charles and Sam square off 2019-12-29_22.59.22.png|Sam cancels Charles' life 2019-12-29_23.30.45.png|Jerry and Snorlax prepare to fight 2019-12-29_23.31.18.png|Snorlax is too girthy and Jerry has to retreat 2019-12-29_23.34.19.png|Jerry completely nae-naes Snorlax lmao!!!!! 2019-12-29_23.38.22.png|Ned and Sam face off 2019-12-29_23.38.36.png|Ned and Sam charge into the center 2019-12-29_23.43.09.png|Ned sends Sam on a one-way trip to Heck! 2019-12-30_00.12.05.png|Ned eyes up his challenger, and Jerry prepares himself for the task. 2019-12-30_00.13.50.png|Jerry casts Ned into the abyss 2019-12-30_00.15.35.png|Ned returns the favor 2019-12-30_00.17.37.png|Ned gets slimed like it was nickelodeon or something 2019-12-30_00.17.41.png|Jerry doesn't like nickelodeon and sends Ned away 2019-12-30_00.19.24.png|Jerry casts Ned off once again... 2019-12-30_00.19.26.png|...but Ned survives! 2019-12-30_00.19.51.png|Jerry goes down to take the fight back to Ned... 2019-12-30_00.20.00.png|...and is promptly turned into a pot roast for his trouble 2019-12-30_00.21.48.png|Jerry casts Ned off once again 2019-12-30_00.21.50.png|This time the fall is fatal 2019-12-30_00.26.21.png|Ned just smacks Jerry up until he can't take it anymore and dies 2019-12-30_00.28.21.png|we on the bottom now 2019-12-30_00.31.41.png|Jerry tries out some Morgan strats and puts on a dragon head to try and spook Ned 2019-12-30_00.35.06.png|it doesn't really work out that great tbh Competitors Note: Win-loss records only take into account official tournaments/title matches, including any forfeits in said matches. They do not count the various pre-tournament skirmishes that have happened over the years. Current *'Cactice Jack' **Record: 6-2 *'Charles' **Record: 0-1 *'El Underdog' **Record: 8-8 **Former aliases: Cannonwalker *'Jerry' **Record: 2-1 **Stick name: Nedsbane *'MC Zoomer' **Record: 6-7 **Former aliases: Amare, Cactice John *''Ned Edgewalker (Current champion)'' **Record: 12-7 *'Sam Darkwalker' **Record: 2-11 *'Snorlax' **Record: 0-1 **Stick name: Snorlax Cock Former *'HoppeMC' **Record: 0-1 *'MokikiMorgan' **Record: 1-1 *'Squirto' **Record: 7-4 Title Reigns Combined Reigns Reigns are ranked based on successful combined title defenses, and if those are the same between multiple competitors, number of combined days as champion; the one marked in '''italics' indicates who the current champion is.'' Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Creations